blazbluextagfandomcom-20200213-history
Merkava/Quotes
Character Introduction Pre-Battle Interactions BlazBlue Hakumen : Hakumen:'' I shall cut through any evil that stands in the path of righteousness.'' : Merkava: And I shall dine on their remains. Hazama Honoka : Merkava: Your aid is unnecessary. My hunger is beyond mercy! Guuuuuuuoooohh! : Hazama: Oooh, how scary. This is why I can't deal with monsters. Celica Ayatsuki Mercury : Merkava: There's no escape. I shall dine upon your flesh. : Celica: Wait, stop! I can make you something if you're hungry! Yūki Terumi (Susano'o) : Merkava: Your fate is sealed. You will be devoured! : Terumi (Susano'o):'' Not a scrap of you will remain!'' Mai Natsume : Merkava: You dwell within an unusual piece of flesh. How interesting. : Mai: I-I promise, I'm not very tasty! Jubei Mitsuyoshi : Merkava: Your aid is unnecessary. My hunger is beyond mercy! Guuuuuuuoooohh! : Jubei:'' Hate to tell ya, but that ain't really my thing.'' Persona 4 Arena Teddie : Merkava: Neither human nor beast... An odd creature. : Teddie: Look who's talking! What's YOUR deal!? Naoto Shirogane : Merkava:'' The humanity within me drives me to take part in this fight.'' : Naoto S.:'' Merkava-san. If there's a human soul within you, I will find it.'' Under Night In-Birth Carmine Prime : Merkava: I shall enjoy feasting upon you...! : Carmine: Now let's see who struggles. Vatista : Vatista: I shall begin my sleep, in accordance with the master's will. : Merkava: Very well. If we are both non-human, then it seems only fitting we run amok. RWBY Blake Belladonna : Blake: I'll never judge a book by its cover, not even you. : Merkava: Spare me your pity. I just need an ally to help me pass the time. Victory Interactions BlazBlue Hakumen : Merkava: Now you shall sate my hunger! : Hakumen: Do you really think I let a beast like you run free? Hazama Honoka : Merkava: My body has fallen to savagery. How I still force my mind to resist. : Hazama: Yes, you have an unusual way of showing mercy. I find it unseemly. Celica Ayatsuki Mercury : Merkava: Now, we are to become one! : Celica: Wait, I said! Waaiit! Yūki Terumi (Susano'o) : Merkava: This will not quell my hunger. : Terumi (Susano'o): Hmph. It's meal enough for a beast. Mai Natsume : Merkava: I see... your body and spirit are in conflict. : Mai: Uh... I don't like that look... Jubei Mitsuyoshi : Merkava:'' Pathetic. What a fragile body you have.'' : Jubei:'' It ain't the body that matters. It's all about the mindset.'' Persona 4 Arena Teddie : Teddie: You see that? I'm unBEARably good, right? : Merkava: Well, you did make for a momentary amusement. Naoto Shirogane : Merkava: I can contain the urge no longer! Guuuuuuuoooohh! : Naoto S.: So his heart really is human. No, this is... Under Night In-Birth Carmine Prime : Carmine: You're the smallest of small fry! : Merkava: And thus, hardly diversion. Vatista : Merkava:'' Your attachment in your body is the reason of your loss.'' : Vatista: But the expandability of the mind software is intriguing. RWBY Blake Belladonna : Merkava:'' That was somewhat pleasant. Thank you, Faunus.'' : Blake: I can't imagine what's easy for you. Victory Screen Interactions BlazBlue Hakumen : Hakumen: Should you fall to savagery, you do so at your own peril. Should that time come, my blade shall be there to cast judgement. : Merkava: Your words ring empty. My body is already that of an uncontrollable beast. I have no morals on which to be judged. Hazama Honoka : Merkava: Fascinating. You and I are mirror images of each other. I have shattered my human shell in favor of this beastly form, but you... You are a beast, yet choose to cover yourself with a human shell. Our forms may be different, but our nature is the same. : Hazama: Please don't lump us in together. I have no interest in making friends with a monster like you. Celica Ayatsuki Mercury : Celica: Eating people just isn't right! No matter who you become, you're still human on the inside! : Merkava: Are you offering me sympathy? Or some form of pity? Neither will satisfy the hunger within me. Yūki Terumi (Susano'o) : Terumi (Susano'o): You are but a beast clad in sin. Loathsome in every regard. I shall give you the absolution you so desperately deserve. : Merkava: That will not be necessary. I have long since passed any hope of salvation. I am a mad beast, following my instincts. Mai Natsume : Merkava: Abandon that immature shell of yours and the conflict between your body and soul shall be erased. : Mai: If there's one thing I know, it's that I like who I am. No matter how immature or weak I may be, I'll never throw myself away. Jubei Mitsuyoshi : Merkava: I serve my beastial body, devouring as my instincts command. There is no room for questioning. : Jubei: Nah, I've seen ya question your consciousness. Ya haven't thrown your human mind away just yet. Persona 4 Arena Teddie : Teddie: Y'know, there's something kinda empathetic about you. We might actually make a good pair! : Merkava: If that is what you believe, then you should allow me to consume you and make us one, creature...! Naoto Shirogane : Merkava: Living solely by my instincts would make me no different than an animal. That is not what I desire. Though my body may be that of a beast, my heart is human. : Naoto S.: I cannot determine exactly what you are at this moment... You don't seem like a bad person, but... Hmm. This requires further ''Investigation. 'Under Night In-Birth' Carmine Prime : Merkava: ''Guoooooooooooh! It's not enough... I hunger! I THIRST...! : Carmine: Then why not dine on these leftovers? You are an animal, after all. Vatista :Merkava: I walk from humanity to nothingness, while you were born in nothingness and strive to be human. If we are both covered in nothingness, then the destruction of natural law must suit us best. :Vatista: False. Although parallel processing is the autonomic nerves' chosen deliberation method, I reject your enforcement of the idea of a heterogeneous origin. RWBY Blake Belladonna : Blake: If you can promise me that you won't hurt anyone, I'll promise you that you will come to no harm. : Merkava: I swear by the human soul that resides within this body that I shall uphold this vow as long as your words remain true. ...Unless, of course, the beast runs rampant. Category:Quotes